The present invention relates generally to coupling devices. More particularly the invention relates to coupling devices for attaching components to vehicle racks.
Vehicle racks may be installed at the factory. These factory-installed vehicle racks generally include longitudinal side rails that are permanently attached to the vehicle. However, transversely extending crossbars often are not installed at the factory, but are added later. Crossbars come in a variety of styles and thus a specific style may be selected and attached by the dealer or the owner.
Crossbars may be attached permanently or removably to the side rails. Each of these approaches suffers from disadvantages. When the crossbars are attached permanently to the side rails, for example through welding or with a strong adhesive, the crossbars cannot be removed easily by others. However, the crossbars are not re-positionable along the side rails, preventing adjustment of the distance between crossbars for specific carrying needs. In addition, special equipment or training may be necessary to carry out this permanent attachment. On the other hand, when crossbars are attached removably, attachment may be easier and crossbar spacing is re-adjustable. However, a thief can remove the crossbars and steal items carried by the crossbars. Therefore, a permanently attached, but re-positionable crossbar is needed.
A coupling device and apparatus are provided for coupling a rack component, such as a crossbar, to a vehicle rack. The coupling device includes a first portion for attachment to the rack component and a second portion for coupling to the vehicle rack. A fastener member moves along an axis to couple the second portion to the vehicle rack. The coupling device also includes a security mechanism. The security mechanism may be implemented volitionally and/or irreversibly. The security mechanism prohibits movement of the fastener member that would uncouple the second portion from the vehicle rack but allows limited movement of the fastener member along the axis. The limited movement adjusts the second portion between fixed and movable conditions on the vehicle rack, allowing the rack component to be re-positioned on the vehicle rack but not removed.